Little Prince and Little Princess
by justinstories12
Summary: Takes a day after the end of The Tea Party- Goes into the Henry/Grace Relationship and How they keep it together. Don't know what to rate it so i will make it K plus- might make it T LATER if you guys want to make their relationship more intimate.


**Chapter 1**

I got up this morning and dressed in my casual outfit. I brushed my teeth, and headed off to Granny's. I ordered some hot chocolate for Henry and I then took our seats. Henry came about 2 minutes later; he got up on the seat and took a sip of his drink.

"Thanks Grace" he told me as he took out the breakfast menu.

"No problem" I said as I looked through the menu.

"So which one of you is paying?" asked Ruby as she took our order.

"Me" Henry said proudly as he told Ruby his order.

"Oh Henry" I told him, amazed that he actually is paying for our breakfast.

"Ok Grace, I'll need your order." Ruby said as she wrote down Henry's order.

"I'll have the Bacon Pancake combo with Sunny- Side up Eggs." I told her.

"Hey Henry this chick knows her eggs, and every time since you first came here you still ask me what type of Eggs are the kind you're ordering." Ruby scoffed.

"Aw, why'd you have to mention it?"Henry whined. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just joking kid" Ruby said.

Then Ruby left to get our order, and I decided to start the conversation.

"So Henry what do you want to do after breakfast?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe we could go for a walk or continue that ball?" he answered.

The Ball, I had totally forgotten! How could I forget, Oh wait that's right because it ended out with me almost fainting and Henry Kissing me. I still wanted to try again; sure the first time ended up badly, but in the Enchanted Forest I always wondered what was beyond the fireworks of the Royal Palace Ball.

"Sure, lets continue the ball, but don't look in your book I'll help you" I told him.

"Thanks" He said as he started to blush.

We chugged down our hot chocolate and ate our food. After we finished Henry paid and led me outside to a field. We put down our bags and sat down to rest for a few minutes.

"Are you ok, after yesterday?" Henry asked me.

"Um yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"Well good, I don't want you to think that any of that was your fault Grace." He told me- that was really sweet of him.

"Thank You" I said as I leaned in and gave this sweet boy a kiss- he deserved it.

Henry went as red as a tomato, and then went speechless. He was a really nice guy, first he calmed me down then he bought me breakfast.

"Um so you want to ddance nnow?" Henry asked hesitantly.

"Of course" I took his hand and put it on my waist, and then held his other hand in mine.

"One two, One two" I told him as I showed him the steps.

Henry was doing good, stepped on my foot a few times though. Pretty soon we were just spinning each other around till we lost our balance. We couldn't stop laughing; this was the perfect way to spend one of the weekends.

"Thank You Henry" I said as I finally stopped feeling dizzy and stopped laughing.

"Don't mention it" He said as He helped me up.

We started to walk together; I blushed a little bit when Henry offered me his hand we started walking together holding hands.

"Hey Kids" Emma said as she opened the door for us.

"Hey Mom" Henry told her as he hurried off to his room.

"I got my horse brush, let's go." Henry said as he rushed me to the door.

"Bye Kids" Emma said as she ran to close the door.

Henry brought me to the stables, we met his steed. I never understood horses, but this one was rather calm around me. So I got to brush his steed, and fed him some food.

"Well I've got to go; maybe you can walk me home?" I asked him.

"Sure."

We reached my Papa's place and sure enough he was back from grocery shopping. I asked him if I can say goodbye to Henry, he said it was alright and went inside.

"Thank you for watching my daughter." He said as he closed the door.

"Thanks Henry, I really had fun today" I said as I gave him one last peck on the cheek before entering back into the building.

From Henry's View

Well Grace just said goodbye and then she kissed me on the cheek. Then I heard something that scared the living daylights out of me; it was Emma whistling that tune that said "We need to talk about this."

I'm in trouble.


End file.
